pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Kingsley
| birth_place = Holne, Devon, England | death_date = January | death_place = Eversley, Hampshire, England |alma_mater = Cambridge University | occupation = Clergyman, University professor, Historian, Writer (novelist) | nationality = English | period = 19th century | genre = Children's literature | subject = | movement = | influences = | influenced = | signature = | website = }} Charles Kingsley (12 June 1819 – 23 January 1875) was a priest of the Church of England and an English poet, academic, historian, and novelist, particularly associated with the West Country and northeast Hampshire. Life Kingsley was born in Holne, Devon, the second son of the Reverend Charles Kingsley and his wife Mary. His brother, Henry Kingsley, also became a novelist. He spent his childhood in Clovelly, Devon and Barnack, Northamptonshire and was educated at Helston Grammar SchoolODNB article by Norman Vance, ‘Kingsley, Charles (1819–1875)’, Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, Oxford University Press, Sept 2004; online edn, May 2006 http://www.oxforddnb.com/view/article/15617, accessed 13 April 2008. before studying at King's College London, and the University of Cambridge. Charles entered Magdalene College, Cambridge in 1838, and graduated in 1842. He chose to pursue a ministry in the church. From 1844, he was rector of Eversley in Hampshire, and in 1860, he was appointed Regius Professor of Modern History at the University of Cambridge. In 1869 Kingsley resigned his professorship and, from 1870 to 1873, was a canon of Chester Cathedral. While in Chester he founded the Chester Society for Natural Science, Literature and Art, which played an important part in the establishment of the Grosvenor Museum. In 1872 he accepted the Presidency of the Birmingham and Midland Institute and became its 19th President.Presidents of the BMI, BMI, nd (c.2005) Kingsley died in 1875 and was buried in St Mary's Churchyard in Eversley. Kingsley sat on the 1866 Edward Eyre Defence Committee along with Thomas Carlyle, John Ruskin, Charles Dickens and Alfred Lord Tennyson, where he supported Jamaican Governor Edward Eyre's brutal suppression of the Morant Bay Rebellion against the Jamaica Committee. One of his daughters, Mary St Leger Kingsley, became known as a novelist under the pseudonym of "Lucas Malet". Kingsley's life was written by his widow in 1877, entitled Charles Kingsley, his Letters and Memories of his Life. Kingsley also received letters from Thomas Huxley in 1860 and later in 1863, discussing Huxley's early ideas on agnosticism. Writing Kingsley's interest in history is shown in several of his writings, including The Heroes (1856), a children's book about Greek mythology, and several historical novels, of which the best known are Hypatia (1853), Hereward the Wake (1865) and Westward Ho! (1855). He was sympathetic to the idea of evolution and was one of the first to praise Charles Darwin's book On the Origin of Species. He had been sent an advance review copy and in his response of 18 November 1859 (four days before the book went on sale) stated that he had "long since, from watching the crossing of domesticated animals and plants, learnt to disbelieve the dogma of the permanence of species." Darwin added an edited version of Kingsley's closing remarks to the next edition of his book, stating that "A celebrated author and divine has written to me that 'he has gradually learnt to see that it is just as noble a conception of the Deity to believe that He created a few original forms capable of self-development into other and needful forms, as to believe that He required a fresh act of creation to supply the voids caused by the action of His laws'." When a heated dispute lasting three years developed over human evolution, Kingsley gently satirised the debate as the Great Hippocampus Question. His concern for social reform is illustrated in his great classic, The Water-Babies, A Fairy Tale for a Land Baby (1863) (which won a Lewis Carroll Shelf Award in 1963) a kind of fairytale about a boy chimney sweep, which retained its popularity well into the 20th century. Furthermore in The Water-Babies he developed in this literary form something of a purgatory, which runs counter to his "Anti-Roman" theology. The story also mentions the main protagonists in the scientific debate over human origins, rearranging his earlier satire as the "great hippopotamus test". Kingsley was influenced by Frederick Denison Maurice, and was close to many Victorian thinkers and writers, for example the great Scottish writer George MacDonald. As a novelist his chief power lay in his descriptive faculties. The descriptions of South American scenery in Westward Ho!, of the Egyptian desert in Hypatia, of the North Devon scenery in Two Years Ago, are brilliant; and the American scenery is even more vividly and more truthfully described when he had seen it only by the eye of his imagination than in his work At Last, which was written after he had visited the tropics. His sympathy with children taught him how to secure their interests. His version of the old Greek stories entitled The Heroes, and Water-babies and Madam How and Lady Why, in which he deals with popular natural history, take high rank among books for children. Kingsley also wrote poetry and political articles, as well as several volumes of sermons. His argument, in print, with John Henry Newman, accusing him of untruthfulness and deceit, prompted the latter to write his Apologia Pro Vita Sua. He also wrote a preface to the 1859 edition of Henry Brooke's book The Fool of Quality in which he defends their shared belief in universal salvation.Thomas Whittemore. The Modern History of Universalism: Extending from the Epoch of the Reformation to the Present Time. (1860). p. 378. Kingsley coined the term pteridomania in his 1855 book Glaucus, or the Wonders of the Shore.Peter D. A. Boyd's Pteridomania Recognition Charles Kingsley's novel Westward Ho! led to the founding of a town by the same name—the only place name in England which contains an exclamation mark—and even inspired the construction of a railway, the Bideford, Westward Ho! and Appledore Railway. Few authors can have had such a significant effect upon the area which they eulogised. A hotel in Westward Ho! was named for him and it was also opened by him. A hotel opened in 1897 in Bloomsbury, London, was named after Kingsley. It still exists, and is now known as The Kingsley by Thistle. The original reasons for the chosen name was that the hotel was opened by teetotallers who admired Kingsley for his political views and his ideas on social reform. His poems "Airly Beacon" and "The Sands of Dee" were included in the Oxford Book of English Verse (1250-1900)."Alphabetical list of authors: Jago, Richard to Milton, John". Arthur Quiller-Couch, editor, Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900 (Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919). Bartleby.com, Web, May 6, 2012. Publications Poetry * Andromeda and other poems (1858) Drama * Saint's Tragedy, a drama Fiction * Alton Locke, Tailor and Poet: An autobiography (a novel) 1849. Volume I, Volume II * Yeast: A problem. London: John W. Parker, 1851. * Hypatia; or, New foes with an old face. 1853). Volume I, Volume II * Westward Ho! 1855. Volume I, Volume II * Two Years Ago, a novel (1857) * Hereward the Wake: "last of the English", a novel (London: Macmillan, 1866) Non-fiction * Twenty-five Village Sermons. London: John W. Parker, 1849; Philadelphia: H. Hooker, 1854.Twenty-five Village Sermons (1849), Internet Archive. Web, May 2, 2013. * Cheap Clothes and Nasty (1850) *''Phaeton, or Loose Thoughts for Loose Thinkers'' (1852; Philadelphia: Herman Hooker, 1854, * Sermons on National Subjects (1st series, 1852) * Glaucus, or the Wonders of the Shore (1855) * Sermons on National Subjects (2nd series, 1854) * Alexandria and her Schools (I854) * Sermons for the Times (1855) * The Good News of God, sermons (1859) * Miscellanies (1859) * Limits of Exact Science applied to History (Inaugural lectures, 1860) * Town and Country Sermons. London: Parker, Son & Bourn, 1861.Town and Country Sermons (1861), Internet Archive, May 2, 2013. * Sermons on the Pentateuch (1863) * The Roman and the Teuton (1864) * David and other Sermons (1866) * The Ancient Régime (Lectures at the Royal Institution, 1867) * Water of Life and other Sermons (1867) * The Hermits (1869) * At Last: a Christmas in the West Indies. New York: Harper & Brothers, 1871. * Town Geology (1872) * Discipline and other Sermons (1872) * Prose Idylls (1873) * Plays and Puritans (1873) * Health and Education (1874) * Westminster Sermons (1874) * Lectures delivered in America (1875) *''Scientific Lectures and Essays. London: Macmillan, 1880. *Historical Lectures and Essays. London: Macmillan, 1880. Children's books Children's books * ''The Heroes, or Greek fairy tales for my children. 1856. * The Water-Babies: A fairy tale for a land baby. 1863. * Madam How and Lady Why; or, First lessons in earth lore for children. 1869. Collected editions *''Novels, Poems, and Letters of Charles Kingsley''. New York & London: Co-operative Publication Society, 1898-1899. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III, Volume IV, Volume V, Volume VI, Volume VII, Volume VIII, Volume IX, Volume X See also * List of British poets References * 2nd edition. Retrieved on 20 July 2007 * (The Autobiography of Charles Darwin) Retrieved on 20 July 2007 * Frederick Waddy, ""Canon Kingsley," Cartoon portraits and biographical sketches of men of the day (London: Tinsley Brothers, 1873), 90-92. Wikisource, Wikimedia, Web, Jan. 6, 2011. Notes External links ; Poems * Selected Poetry of Charles Kingsley (1819-1875) (1 poem) at Representative Poetry Online. * "Drifting Away: A Fragment" * Charles Kingsley in the Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900: ""Airly Beacon", "The Sands of Dee". * Index entry for Charles Kingsley at Poets' Corner *Charles Kingsley at PoemHunter (87 poems). ;Books * (plain text and HTML) *Works by Charles Kingsley at Internet Archive (scanned books) * ;About *Famous Quotes by Charles Kingsley * Frederick Waddy, ""Canon Kingsley," Cartoon portraits and biographical sketches of men of the day (London: Tinsley Brothers, 1873), 90-92. Wikisource, Wikimedia, Web, Jan. 6, 2011. * Category:1819 births Category:1875 deaths Category:19th-century British children's literature Category:Alumni of King's College London Category:Alumni of Magdalene College, Cambridge Category:Anglican writers Category:Canons of Westminster Category:English Anglican priests Category:English Christian Universalists Category:English historians Category:English historical novelists Category:English novelists Category:English sermon writers Category:Old Bristolians Category:People from Devon Category:Victorian novelists Category:Writers of historical fiction set in the Middle Ages Category:Christian Universalist clergy Category:19th-century Christian Universalists Category:Anglican Universalists Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets Category:English academics